


Waves

by Chiaroscuro555



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, BJYX Week (The Untamed RPF), BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Doppelganger, F/M, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Undercover Missions, YiZhan World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Yibo lost his reason to smile five years ago in an undercover black mission gone wrong, and not a single day passed without him regretting his decision.The second time he tried to redeem himself, he found an unexpected surprise… The man he was supposed to put down has the same face as his dead fiance.Was this fate playing a cruel game with him? Or was it a gift from God?Either way, he was determined to find out the truth about the dark conspiracy behind it all, and get his love, his life - back.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: BJYX Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BJYX WEEK 2020
> 
> DAY 4
> 
> Mood song & inspiration :   
> Dean Lewis - Waves

He was bone-tired when he entered his apartment. Dirty, sweaty, hot, and he did not give a fuck. He put his carry-on bag on the floor and took off his jacket and his shoes, putting it aside to get cleaned later, when he heard that sound. 

Alerted, he drew his knife from his belt. It's small enough to be easily concealed, but very lethal despite its appearance. He heard the sound of someone's humming in his ensuite, and the sound of water running, as if someone's taking a shower inside.

_ Who the fuck? _

He moved stealthily into his bedroom, where the door to his ensuite was open in a slit, and he took a peek inside.

_ No one _ .

But the shower's still running, and the floor is wet, so someone must be here recently.

He pushed the door open slightly, and when he did not see anyone, he entered…

...only to be pushed to the shower fully clothed.

He tried to fight back, but the arms that locked him in place was strong, and the floor was slippery. He thought about headbutting the intruder, when he heard the silky smooth voice whispered in his ear.

"What took you so long? I almost ended up playing with myself waiting for you..." the low voice gave him a tingly vibration along with a hand that caressed his spine.

He turned around to find the most beautiful man in the world held him down tightly, arms bracketing his, and soft lips hovering near his own.

"Mm, you’re stinky and dirty. You should take off your clothes." He gave him a stern command before letting his arm go.

"You are so bossy, Zhan-ge. I like it." He quickly shed his dirty clothes and threw it aside, before cupping the other's face and kissed him fervently under the warm water, hands running down his body to press the perfect round cheeks of his ass.

"Yibo, you stink. And what's with the knife? Are you gonna do any of your kinks?" Xiao Zhan smirked at his words.

"Thought you're an intruder, Ge." He pushed the other to the glass wall across him and pinned his arms above his head. His other hand roamed down until it found what he's been looking for. He grabbed the already leaking manhood, thumbed the slit, and moved his hand in a slow motion, making the other moan, stroking it a few times.

"Tell me what you want, Ge.", He whispered in his ear. "Do you want me inside you? Or do you want my mouth in your pretty cock?" He breathed heavily while his hand was still moving up and down, faster this time.

"I want you...god, I want you so bad…" he's panting hard now, enjoying the way Yibo's hand on his cock, but suddenly he stopped. It took a few seconds to register what happened and when Xiao Zhan started to protest, he felt his hands were free and the warmth from the other's mouth enveloping him. He almost screamed from the intensity of what Yibo did to him. 

His warm mouth enveloped his velvety cock in one smooth movement, making him gasp. Xiao Zhan felt a sudden need burning inside him, a need that bore a hole in his existence, and it could only be plugged by one man who did the unspeakable thing to him right now. His heart almost burst out from its place with a familiar feeling.  _ Home. _

He grabbed Yibo's hair, lost in pleasure, moving his head up and down, until his cock hit the back of Yibo's throat, and before long, Yibo vacuumed his mouth and letting it out with a pop, and went back up, face to face with the object of his desire.

"Did you say you've prepared yourself, ge?" He whispered, tracing his fingers down from Xiao Zhan's chest, to the ribcage, down to the plushy bottom, and pushed one finger inside of Xiao Zhan's already loose hole in one go, making him catch his breath and moan lewdly, hands grabbing Yibo's shoulder, knees turning into jelly.

"Yes...ah.. I know you'll be back today, so I prepared myself for you...ah..hh..." he moved his hips forward like a heat-seeking missile, grinding Yibo's hand in a lewd manner.

Yibo pushed another finger inside, making him clenched tighter and pulled up one of his legs to Yibo's waist, giving him easier access. The fingers moving in and out, strong and fast, dragging his inner wall, hitting the right spot inside him.

"Fuck me already, Yibo, I told you I'm ready." His grip on Yibo's shoulders tightened to the point of almost breaking the skin from his blinding lust.

Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan's other leg up his waist. After lining his own manhood to the opening, he thrusted, hard. It went smoothly inside in one slide, making both of them groan hard by its tightness. Even if Xiao Zhan had prepared himself, Yibo was too big to not feel anything with this sudden move. 

He went still for a few seconds, head pressing on the other neck, both gasping for air, while the water fell down around them. After a while, Yibo started to move. Slowly at first, adjusting his rhythm, then after he hit a particular spot that he knew would drive the other crazy, he heard the telltale high-pitched moan, then the aggressive biting on his shoulder, the nails on his skin. He moved faster, feeling the incoming climax, the build up sensation that only this beauty could give him so fast.

"I'm almost there, Ge." He was out of breath to even speak properly, moving his hips, and he pushed all of the other’s body up and down against the wet wall, to make the thrust even harder, deeper. It quickly built a sensation on his lower back, spreading throughout his body, and it needed  _ release _ .

"Me too...ahh... together?" His raspy breath was whispering in his ear, tickling and arousing him more at the same time. He felt the tension build fast from his spine upward, and he moved faster and faster, to finally reach his climax and shoot his load inside the hot, tight hole. Xiao Zhan mewled shakily and he came, untouched, the movement was making his inside squeezing every last drop of Yibo's, making him half hard again.

"I know I'm not as young as you, but Jesus, you're already hard… again?" He panted into Yibo's shoulder, feeling the hardness inside of him begin to move again. 

"What can I say? You have the prettiest butthole I ever seen, Zhan-ge, and when it squeezed me like this? I wonder if anyone can escape your pretty, hot, tightly clenched hole." he squeezed Xiao Zhan's butt hard, making him moan again. And in turn, making him hard again.

"You and your dirty mouth never fails to turn me on." He flipped their position so that he faced the wall, and Yibo grabbed that delectable ass, hard, leaving prints on it, before he grind it harder, thrusting it over and over until…

He jolted up from his very, very hot dream, cursing loudly.

  
  


\-----

  
  


He hadn't had that dream for a long time. Almost a year exactly. Now just a mere memory of him, his voice, his touch, his  _ smell, _ could make his heart spiral down the drain and leave him restless for the rest of the day. The devastation would never end if he entertained them.

He threw the blanket to the side, and walked to the ensuite, the same one with the one in his dream, and turned the shower on hot. He needed to wash all the dirty, sexy dreams away, out of his mind, or he wouldn't be able to function today.

_ Funny _ , he thought, that even after all this time, he would still think about him.  _ Vividly _ . 

He walked into the stream of hot water and finally let out the tears that have been threatening to go out ever since he woke up with that dream weighing heavily in his mind. Apparently his mind still couldn't catch up to the fact that his beloved wasn't  _ there _ any longer. Even after five whole years.

After spending an entire 10 minutes crying and shaking uncontrollably under the hot shower, he came out, naked, and let out his frustration by punching the marble countertop until his knuckles were bleeding, then he slowly looked at the mirror before him. 

The man who gazed back at him was only the shadow of his previous self. Gone was the vibrant and smiling man who lit up the world with his smile. Gone was the reason to smile.

_ Why bother? _

He could feel himself slip deeper and deeper into the abyss, leaving just a shell of his old self. And he had done nothing to prevent the fall.

_ It's only a matter of time. _

But he shrugged that thought away, buried it deep into his consciousness. He did not need this kind of distraction. Not today, when there's a job to do.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


He walked into the tattoo shop, straight to the back where everything illegal was supposed to be happening right this time. 

"Oi! Yer not allowed to go there!" A huge man with tattoos all over his naked torso, walked over to block Yibo's path.

Yibo, already teetering on the edge since this morning, kicked the man's balls without any notice.

"Fuck you, I wanna see Cai Yun. You better call him here right now or I'll crush your balls." He put a pressure on the man's balls with his steel-toe boots, and pointed to the other man who looked at them from the side, wide-eyed.

The man scurried over to the back, but Yibo kicked the already-down man, and followed the other swiftly. Nobody made a move to stop him.

He walked stealthily to the back of the shop, where all 'business' happened and he noticed a pretty woman sitting on the chair, getting ready to be tattooed.

_ Her face looked familiar. _

He shrugged off his mental distraction. Lately he seemed to see a particular familiar face everywhere, and now it's not the time nor place to daydream about the past. Not when he was in the middle of a fucking job.

The man he was looking for was ogling the woman, he didn't pay him any attention, until Yibo stood next to him.

"Cai Yun. Have you been a good boy recently?"

He heard the man sucked his breath and moved an inch further from him.

"Whaddaya want?" He hissed from his side, not wanting to be associated with this…  _ man. _

"What I paid you for. Information." Yibo scanned his eyes across the room. 

_ 3 men, looks like bodyguards, 2 women, and a female customer. _

The customer was a wild card. But Yibo was nothing if unprepared.

"I don't have any information for you." He seemed to regain his composure and continue ogling the women, who was now sprawled in a very inviting pose, with eyes as dark as obsidian watching their every move.

"Hmm… is that so?" He flicked open his small knife, and closed it. "I seem to recall a little birdie told me that you knew something about a certain  _ something. _ " He didn't even bother to veil the threat he clearly sent the thug.

"Hey man, I'm retired, and I do my business on the clean side right now, ain't nothing to do about any new designer drugs or something…" and he realized his mistake a bit too late because his head was slammed onto the table.

The bodyguards pulled out their guns and pointed them into Yibo's head, but he ignored them. Instead he flicked his knife down to Cai Yun's throat.

"I ain't saying anything about designer drugs, asshole, although it might be in your interest to tell me more about that before I added an extra hole in your ugly face." He pushed his knee down onto the thug's spine, rendering him useless. 

"Alright! Alright! Jesus, you're so violent! What's wrong with a little dine and wine before me giving you everything?"

There was no answer except more pressure on his throat.

"Fine! There's a new player in town, they said he would do anything as long as the price is right! Other than that I know nothing! Now will you please let me go?"

"That's old news, I was talking about the missing young woman who was last seen at  _ your _ place." He flicked his gaze to the woman who still lazed on the tattoo chair, unbothered with all the commotion around her. "In fact, she looked a  _ lot _ like your customer over there." He pointed his chin over to the pretty woman, who now seems to be more alert.

"Ah.. um.. I also don't know anything about them… I swear!" 

Yibo noticed the sign he gave his thugs half second too late. He heard a scream from his back and he turned around to find one of the bodyguards pointed his gun to the female customer. But she just looked poised, annoyed even. The scream came from the other 2 female patrons that were huddled in the corner, guns pointed to them. The last bodyguard stood still in front of him and Cai Yun, his eyes cold and calculating. 

_ These ain't ordinary thugs. _

"Please let go of him, or else we will start shooting." He said in a calm manner.

Yibo tilted his head, as if giving that a thought. But before he could respond, there were shouts outside and it distracted those thugs, giving Yibo an extra time to throw his knives to two of the thugs. He looked at the third thug who held a gun to the lady customer's head only to find him keeled over, holding his manhood. He looked at the woman, who obviously glared at him as if he's some kind of a pest. 

Everything happened in a blur. 

First, there's commotion outside and then many men in full black body armor and rifles enter, pointing their guns to Yibo… well to everyone there actually, but he was unruffled. 

Then, the lady customer walked over and punched him. 

He dodged it quickly but it still grazed his cheek, and boy, this woman packs a punch.

"You're such an asshole!" She readied herself to throw another punch, when someone called her.

"That's enough."

He froze.  _ No way. _

"You too, Yibo." 

He felt a big hand touch his shoulder, and he had this urge to run away as far as possible from here.

_ Wait a minute. _ If  _ he  _ was here, then this was… 

"A fucking sting? Really Yizhou? Right in my alley?" He shrugged the hand on his shoulder and let go of the man he's been holding down all this time. "Were you in this too?" He asked the said man.

"We were in the middle of a fucking sting and you're fucking walked right into it, just right when we started to get some fucking info." The lady… well not so much as a lady right now, kicked the chair in frustration and yelled at no one in particular. "Boss, you should throw his ass into jail for messing up with our fucking operation! I don't fucking care if he's the fucking president, he should rot in hell for all I care...gaaahh!" She threw up her hands in the air and kicked the chair once more.

"New recruit?" Yibo was amazed seeing the rage on the lithe woman.

"Well, actually now that you mention it…" Yizhou gestured to the woman to come closer, and she did, although with a murder intent clearly filled her eyes. "Yibo, meet Xin Yue. A-Yue here is our new recruit, specialized in undercover, just like her brother." Yizhou looked straight into Yibo's eyes. "And before you ask, the answer is yes. She's Xiao Zhan's little sister."

"Ah, so this is the elusive Wang Yibo, the man of the hour, the legend, who couldn't even keep my brother  _ safe… _ " she spat the last word out of her mouth with enough poison to kill an adult elephant.

_ Unfortunately yes, he was the one reason why her brother's not here, if only… if only he was faster, or stronger, or smarter... _

"Xin Yue, please, this is not the time. Haikuan will be here any minute and he has an assignment for you."

Yibo started to walk out, almost in daze, but Yizhou's next words made him cringe.

"Yibo, please wait. Haikuan also would like to speak to you."

Liu Haikuan was the big boss, the head of the agency where he worked before he went freelancing. But they were often met at the field, as friends or enemies. They both held the highest regard for each other and sometimes lent each other a hand if needed, no question asked.

But this time, Yibo only felt dread. 

Thankfully he needn't to wait long because the next moment, he stepped into the now crowded room, looking as fresh as a daisy with his bespoke suit that made him look more like a CEO rather than a head of a black op agency.

"Yibo. Just the man I want to see." He nodded his head. "Do you know how hard it is to reach you?"

"Maybe I wasn't in the mood to talk to  _ you. _ "

Liu Haikuan only chuckled. He pulled a chair and sat on it, gesturing to Yibo and Xin Yue to sit in front of him. The room has been cleared of everyone and there were only the four of them left.

"Yibo, I'm going to say it straight to the point. I need your help to go deep undercover."

"...why? I mean, you know I'm not the best person to go undercover after… after the last time."

"It's been five years and it's not your fault, as I'm sure you already knew that. You've been cleared of any mishaps and we expected you to go back in within a month." He looked straight at Xin Yue. "But instead you went ahead and disappeared on us."

"It's called resigning, Haikuan. I'm retired."

"Right." Haikuan chuckled. "Wang Yibo, adrenaline junkie, retired. That, I have to see."

"Whatever, I'm out. Please don't seek me again. I'm retired. R-E-T-I-R-E-D. I'm gonna lounge in my boat all day, sipping margaritas under the Tuscan sun with all the gorgeous ladies I could find." 

He could hear Xin Yue scoffed and mumbled under her breath,"such an asshole…"

"Yibo…" Haikuan's voice now tensed. "It's The Yuwen."

Another time, another place, another assignment, he would decline them all. He simply just did not give a damn anymore. But this is The Yuwen. The biggest mafia family in this hemisphere. The one black mark in his record.  _ The one that took away his fiance. _

"What do you need me to do?"

Haikuan looked at him for a very long time, before he spoke.

"You're going deep undercover, not unlike the last time. The difference now is, Xin Yue will be working with you."

_ Yibo felt like there must be some punch line there somewhere.  _

_ First the dream, and now this? What kind of a cruel joke the universe is trying to tell him? That he should be punished for his stupidity? He's been punishing himself for the last five years, mourning the loss of his other half. If this is how he should atone for his mistake, his sin, then so be it. _

But despite all the turmoil he felt inside, he said nothing. Neither did Xin Yue.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He decided right there and then that this was gonna be his last mission. He simply didn't have any energy left to do anything. Not even to live his life as he knew Xiao Zhan would've liked him to do.

So he accepted it.

First thing they had to do was insert themselves into Yuwen's family. Unfortunately, there's nothing in the information about the latest head of Yuwen, Yuwen Xian. Not even a photograph. That man was guarded tighter than the pope. 

He was lounging at his apartment; unofficial headquarters for this mission; with beers, chinese food takeaway, and Xin Yue. 

She stared at him so much to the point of drilling hole in his skull.

"Stop staring." He grabbed the last of the dumplings and washed it down with beers.

"I'm not staring at you." She seemed to be as stubborn as her brother.

"Right. Whatever." He put down the bottle and flipped the case files. "So, what do we know about this Yuwen Xian?"

"He has been abroad since he was a kid, because of some genetic disease. Then suddenly he went back to take over Yuwen's throne, together with his twin sister, Yuwen Qing, after his father died." Xin Yue gave him a broad info about the Yuwen, nothing that he hasn't known. 

"Do we have pictures?"

"Only the sister. This Yuwen Xian seems… elusive. No one knows what he looks like." She slid one of the pictures to Yibo. It captured a very beautiful woman, with a short bob, red lips and red power suits. She exuded power and confidence, and at the same time she seems fragile enough like a delicate flower.

"What do we know about her?"

"She likes to shop, and has a penchant for expensive stuff and expensive food. Like a spoiled princess." Xin Yue scoffed. "Just the usual heiress activities."

"I want you to find out about her schedule. I think she is the best way in."

"Right. You're gonna pimp yourself out to her?"

He pondered that question for a long time before answering her.

"If I have to."

  
  


\-----

  
  


Turned out, he doesn't need to pimp himself because Ms. Yuwen seems to recognize him. He was a quite successful motorbike racer, one of his cover identities which he liked so much he continued doing it.

They met accidentally at the gala that Yibo was invited but reluctant to attend, but with Xin Yue's relentless browbeating, he gave up and got ready but he insisted for Xin Yue to join him.

"If I have to suffer, I'm not suffering alone"

  
  
  


They arrived at the ballroom well after the designated hour. 

He strutted inside with Xin Yue in his arms, dolled up prettily with a black sleek dress with thigh high slit, making people turn their heads onto their direction.

He took two glasses of champagne and gave one to Xin Yue, while his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Three o'clock." Xin Yue sipped her champagne and signaled him. 

Yibo slowly turned to his right, and found the beautiful Yuwen Qing smiled at him from afar. He nodded politely, and saw her excused herself from the crowd surrounding her and walked to their direction.

"Go pimp yourself." Xin Yue muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Yibo.

"Hi there, I'm sorry to interrupt, Wang Yibo, right?" The photo didn't do justice to Yuwen Qing, she was more breathtaking in person.

Yibo nodded.

"Hi, I'm Yuwen Qing, a fan of yours." She smiled and offered her slim perfumed hand. Yibo took it and kissed the knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked, activating his charming persona, making Yuwen Qing blushed and giggled like a school girl.

"And this is…" she politely smiled at Xin Yue, who looked at Yibo incredulously.

"Ah, I'm Xin Yue, Yibo's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Xin Yue." She shook her hand and returned her attention to Yibo. "By the way, my brother is the biggest fan of yours! He cried the last time you took a fall on your last race? I never saw him cry that hard!" She shook her head, then her gaze fell into someone behind them. "Speaking of my brother, here he comes, let me introduce you to him, well, not like you need an introduction, but anyway…" she waved at him excitedly, while Yibo and Xin Yue looked at each other.

_ This was easier than they thought. _

Yibo prepared himself when Yuwen Qing pulled a tall man closer to her side and smiled at him brilliantly.

_ That doesn't look like a sisterly smile… _ Yibo wondered what kind of a sick family was this, when Yuwen Qing's voice snapped him back to attention. He felt Xin Yue tensed beside him.

"Yibo, meet my brother, your biggest fan, Yuwen Xian. Xianxian, you owe me."

There was a span of a quarter of millisecond before he locked eyes with this Yuwen Xian, and felt his breath leaving his lungs all at once.

The man was tall, with skin like warm honey. The tip of his dark hair tickled the nape of his shoulder, while the upper part was styled so suavely. His eyes were shining so bright, complimenting its phoenix shape. The perfect nose. The enchanting lips.  _ The beauty mark. _

Yuwen Xian.

No.

_ Xiao Zhan. _

He gripped Xin Yue hard. He couldn't breathe. If this was a dream… no… no… 

He could hear Xin Yue's breath hitched, and her grip on his arm tightened.

"Hello there, ignore my sister please." There's laughter in his eyes. "But it's true that I'm your biggest fan…" he offered his hand.

Yibo felt a pinch from his side before he remembered to shake this man's hand.  _ Xiao Zhan's hand. _

The hand was smaller than his, with perfectly manicured nails. It held his hand tight and warm, but not overly so.

"Uh, are you okay, Yibo? You look pale…" he looked concerned, and furrowing his brows.

"Ah… yes… NO… I mean, I'm fine, but I think I need another drink." He signaled the waiter to give him champagne and he drank two glasses of them at once.

"Oh my, Yibo, are you flustered by my brother's handsomeness?" Yuwen Qing giggled and nudged her brother. "Xianxian, you should take Yibo outside to get some fresh air. I'm afraid he will combust in a minute!" She took Xin Yue's hand. "Come with me, Xin Yue, let me introduce you to my friends. Do you have a boyfriend?" She walked away from the two men while chattering mindlessly.

Yibo couldn't tear his eyes from this… man.

He looked  _ exactly _ like his fiance. His  _ dead  _ fiance.

The man in question looked back at him, unflustered, but Yibo could see that the tip of his ears were getting red.

"Uhm… you want to go outside? Get some fresh air?"

Yibo only nodded.

They both walked outside, into the open air balcony where no one was there. Yibo noticed that Yuwen Xian's bodyguards were nowhere to be seen.

"So…"

_ He seems nervous. _

"So… did you ever go to my race?" Yibo tried to open the conversation.

"Ah… I did… once." He looked shy. "I was abroad until I came back here a year ago, and the first thing I did was go to your race. The one where you…" he gestured with his hand.

"That was six month ago, and as you may see, I'm fine now." He grinned, remembering that Yuwen Qing told him that he  _ cried  _ when he saw him fell. "I seem to recall that your sister told me that you… cried… when you saw me fall."

Xiao Zhan… no  _ Yuwen Xian. _

Yuwen Xian's face became red, and he put his face on his arms in a shy manner.  _ Like Xiao Zhan always did. _

Yibo felt his heart clenched at the familiar gesture, and the seed of doubts started to grow in his heart.

_ Did Xiao Zhan really die? _

He had to know. He had to find out. So he did the only thing he knows for sure to find out if this man was really his supposedly dead fiance.

"So… you want to go somewhere more… quiet?"

Yuwen Xian suddenly looked panic stricken.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I cross the line… forget about what I said…" Yibo touched his elbow. "I thought… nevermind. I seem to read the signal wrong."

"NO! No, I mean… no you're not wrong… ah, I'm sorry, I am a very shy person actually, and I-I never did anything like this before…"

_ How could an adult, a powerful adult nonetheless, become so cute like this? _

"It's fine, I should not… assume anything I suppose." He managed to show a dejected smile to the other man. "We should take it slow… that… only if you want it too?"

"Ah…" Yuwen Xian looked relieved. "Yes, I would like that very much… Yibo. May I call you Yibo?" He flashed a brilliant smile that lightened up the sky… and Yibo's heart.

"Yes, and may I call you… Xian-ge?"

"Please do." He pulled out of his phone from his suit's pocket. "I think we should exchange numbers, is that alright with you?" He tilted his head in question.

"Don't be so polite, Xian-ge, of course it's fine with me. After all, I should… court you." He smiled at the appearance of the blush.

"You make me sound like an old lady." He laughed with a clear sound, like a bell cutting through the denseness of the fog inside Yibo's heart, clearing the way that was not possible to see… until now.

"Can I see you tomorrow? Dinner? I have practice in the morning, but I really want to see you again." Yibo touched Yuwen Xian's hand softly. His eyes considerably softened at the sight of this… beautiful creature.

He knew he was biased, but he couldn't help it. He reminded him so much of his Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge.  _ Xiao Zhan. _ Even until the beauty mark under his lips.

_ Just like Xiao Zhan. _

Yuwen Xian looked at him for a long time, before finally uttering one word.

"Yes."

  
  


\-----

  
  


He went to practice with a very light heart and a good mood, making Yin Zheng, his teammate, noticed.

"So, got a hot date tonight?" He nudged Yibo playfully, teasing him. He never saw Yibo this… happy ever since they started to race together five years ago.

"Actually yes." 

Now it's Yin Zheng's turn to be surprised.

"Oh? Tell gege all about it, you sly dog! Did you keep her to yourself? How pretty is she?" Yin Zheng gave him a side hug and suddenly felt proud. "My didi has finally grown up…" he wiped a mock tear in his sleeve in an exaggerated manner.

"Stop it, ge! And it's a he. I don't know where it will lead yet but hopefully it will bring me either closure or… something else."

Yin Zheng looked at him calculatingly. 

"I never knew that you are this romantic, Wang Yibo. But then again, I never knew that you are gay too." He chuckled.

Yibo only shrugged and did not offer further explanation. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


He arrived at the designated place, an intimate trattoria, where no eyes would pry on them. He knew the owner and he already asked for a private room. The owner, who got used to providing the celebrities the discretion they need, prepared the room without further question. 

He walked inside and the air started to smell like tomato sauce, and italian spices, with the enticing tease of grilled meat. He nodded to the manager and he brought him straight to the back, where the other person had arrived.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late." He sat in front of Yuwen Xian, who looked like a million dollar and smelled just like one. "You look nice. Were you waiting long?" He scanned the perimeter and found a few discreet bodyguards within.

"Ah, no, I was early, you're just right on time." He smiled so sweetly, making Yibo's inside turn upside down with his likeness to his fiancee.

_ Focus, Yibo. _

"Shall we order now?" He knew the menu inside out, since this was Xiao Zhan's favorite establishment, and when they had free time, they always went here. And he would always order their specialty. 

"Yes. I would like to try your  _ Osso Bucco _ , with the side of house salad. And a bottle of Barolo."

Yibo clenched his grip on the menu. 

That was  _ exactly _ Xiao Zhan would have ordered.

"Have you been here before?" He tried to ask the man before him casually, while his heart was beating faster than he would like.

"Mm, no unfortunately, but this seems nice, I can't wait to taste their food. I have loved  _ Osso Bucco _ ever since I was in Italy."

Yibo's grip lessened, but he still very much tensed.

"Are you okay? You look pale, shall we… take our food to go? I have an apartment near here… if you would like to go there…?" The last sentence seemed to be more of a question to himself, but Yibo would take any opportunity.

"I would like to go there. I think I need to lay down for a bit." He feigned a headache and threw a weak smile to Yuwen Xian, who talked to the waiter immediately to double their order and make it to go.

"Let's go then." He stood up and touched Yibo's elbow to support him. 

The touch seemed to send electricity all over Yibo's body, and by the way the other man's eyes widened, he must have felt it too.

"Okay?" His voice almost croaked, and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Lead the way."

  
  


They walked to his apartment, which was very close, and arrived there not fifteen minutes later. They climbed up into the elevator which took them to the penthouse.

"Sit down." 

It was so strange to hear Xiao Zhan's voice and small nuances, and his face, on this… man. The difference was there's no smoky quality on this man's voice, the one tone that Xiao Zhan always used when he talked to him. The low, seductive voice, teasing him until he breaks.

Yibo sat on one of the plush couches and took a deep breath, when Yuwen Xian came back with a glass of water and two ibuprofen.

"Drink this and I'll take you to rest."

Yuwen Xian walked off to take off his jacket, when he felt the hard tug from his behind. He yelped and landed squarely on Yibo's lap.

"Ah, I'm sorry… I…" his words stopped when he saw the fire in Yibo's eyes.

They looked at each other for the longest time, before Yibo broke the silence.

"May I… kiss you?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"May I kiss you?"

Yibo looked at him closely, looking for any sign of rejection, and when the other man opened his lips, he took it like he always did to Xiao Zhan.

Yuwen Xian gasped from the kiss, for it's searing enough to burn a hole in his mouth and twitched his manhood to life. He moaned into the kiss and Yibo took the chance to delve deeper into that sweet sweet mouth.

The moan that came out from Yuwen Xian's mouth was intoxicating and it stirred something deep within him that he only experienced when he was with Xiao Zhan.

"Ge… ge… may I call you gege?" Yibo was panting hard and his erection strained his pants. He could feel that the other person also had a hard time to control his lust when he grind against him.

"Yes… yes, Yibo. Call me gege… ahh…" he threw his head back, exposing the column of his beautiful neck, inviting Yibo to leave a mark on it. He sucked the skin near the adam's apple, and it seemed to make the older man shiver from all the desire. He knew every nook and cranny of this body, his _Zhan-ge's body._ So it was very easy for him to push his button, if he really was Xiao Zhan. _His_ Xiao Zhan.

He kissed the junction between the older's neck and collarbone softly, then he opened the buttons of his shirt, while his tongue followed. He then pinched his nipples lightly, drawing a loud gasp from the older man.

Yuwen Xian felt like he was in heaven with all the pleasures inflicted all over his senses and he was ready to explode when it all suddenly stopped.

He blinked for a moment, then moaned at the loss of the sensation he so craved.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He tried to focus his eyes to see the younger man in front of him. "Why did you stop?" He hated how he whines like a bitch in heat, but he couldn't help it, he was so addicted to Yibo's touch, Yibo's kisses, like it was a missing part of himself. 

He never did things like this, although he lived in Europe for years. He was a good, cultured man, who never had sex on first date. Hell, he never even had sex, or a date for as long as he could remember… so, why was this man affecting him so much?

"Ge, I don't think we should… do this… for our first date, don't you think?" He tucked the stray hair of Yuwen Xian's temple, which was coated by a light sheen of sweat, and re-buttoned his shirt tenderly. "I like you too much to treat you like this." Yibo looked at him with a look so tender it melts Yuwen Xian's heart. "Besides, I got a bad headache, remember?" He chuckled, then as if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry, I'm a very bad host…" Yuwen Xian was flustered, and he got up from Yibo's lap, and walked to the table where he put their takeaway. "If you're feeling better, would you like to have dinner with me?" He smiled shyly, making Yibo's heart crack into a million pieces. But he forced himself to smile and accept the invitation.

After all, he had a mission to accomplish.

They spent the rest of the night eating and chatting animatedly. It turned out that although they had a very different interest, but they chatted like old friends that had known each other for a long time.

"So, Ge, do you want to come to my race this weekend? I'll save you a seat if you want." He asked nonchalantly, but in reality, he really wanted him to come.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a scheduled race this weekend?" He furrowed his brow in a cute way, making Yibo want to kiss it like he used to do.

"Yes, this is a private race to find a new sponsor... for me." Yibo sheepishly lowered his gaze. He truly needed a sponsor if he wanted to keep the charade… his racing career, longer. Fortunately there seemed to be a lot of interested parties who would be there. 

But that's not why he invited him.

"Oh? Do you want me to be your sponsor?"

"NO! I mean no, I want you to be there… as my plus one…" he could feel the tip of his ears reddened.

"Oh…" Yuwen Xian's ear had reddened too.

"I mean, if that's alright with you… it's okay if you're busy or…"

"NO! No, I'm not busy, this weekend right?" He took out his phone and scrolled up, then typed something. "There, I put you in my calendar. For the whole weekend." He blushed.

"Great! I will be staying in Lotus Pier Hotel. Would you… like to stay over too? I mean, the fundraiser will be held in the said hotel, so rather than going back I thought… maybe we could stay and have breakfast later… together. I MEAN not in the same room obviously…" he was stuttered like a kid with his crush. 

_'Jesus, I sound like a freaking high school kid! What's wrong with me?! I never stuttered, even back when I first courted Xiao Zhan… '_

He cursed inwardly for these foreign feelings, when he heard Yuwen Xian giggled.

"God, Yibo, we really suck at this…"

"No shit, Sherlock." He also laughed at the sound of the giggles. At least the awkwardness was gone now.

"So, it's decided. I have a suite there on Lotus Pier Hotel, it's one of my establishments anyway. I will stay there, and if you want to come… I'll text you the room number." He blushed to the roots. "But, it's entirely up to you. We can just talk… and have dinner, or lunch, or whatever you like." 

_'This person reminded him so much of Xiao Zhan, with his cute nervous stutter, and easily blushing face… '_

"Yes, ge… I will wait for you." He squeezed the older's hand gently.

_'If you only knew how long I've been waiting for you…'_

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


"I thought you're not coming back and spend the night fucking him shitless."

Yibo came into his apartment to find Xin Yue sitting on the sofa, obviously drunk. There were bottles of various alcoholic drinks littered the floor near the sofa, and a couple of takeaway containers.

"Why are you still here? Go home, it's late." He put his keys on the mini table near the door, and shrugged off his jacket.

"I want to hear your _report_. How's the mission of seducing my brother's doppelganger? Was it a success? Judging by your face it was a success. So, did you find out about him? Is he really Yuwen's heir or…" she didn't finish her words, because obviously it was too painful for her too, seeing her dead brother's face on someone else's.

"Xin Yue, you're drunk. Just… I don't want to talk when you're drunk. Go wash yourself and sleep in the spare bedroom. I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow." He was heading to the bathroom when he heard that tiny voice.

"Was it really him? My gege?" 

Yibo almost couldn't catch the low whisper that came out from Xin Yue, if he didn't pay attention to her closely. He turned around and saw that Xin Yue was crying. Tears were falling down her face, and she looked… lost.

Yibo walked over to her and gave her a hug without saying anything. 

"I miss my gege so much… he was the best person in this whole world, and yet…" she sobbed into Yibo's shoulder, and Yibo, who was trying to hold his own tears, finally let them go.

 _'Tonight'…_ he thought sadly. ' _Let us mourn you tonight, Zhan-ge… for the future that we may never have.'_

But tomorrow he would find out for sure if Yuwen Xian was really who he was.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
